


Married

by PassiveAgressiveLittleLion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, Love, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion/pseuds/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion
Summary: It's the last day before summer vacation(Previously 'Welcome Home')





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

Alexander scanned over his food, the only remaining thing in his life he hated. The horrid food they served in this high praised university was far past acceptable.  
But soon those issue would be over, he would be whisked away for the summer with his friends, the dreaded stale bread would be switched with actual food, like the places Lafayette took him to when he first arrived.  
Long cold classes would be changed to hot evening laying in the grass watching the sunset once more. 

Alex looked up from his tray of food and gave a small smile to John, his John. He memorized every inch of his face, down the placement of his freckles.  
He had no idea why it took him so long to catch this boy, but he did, he finally did. John glanced back over to Alex, his face extending into a warm inviting smile, pulling in Alex with every second that ticked by.  
He reach forward for his hand gently and their fingers tangled together, Johns thumb rubbing small circles on the back of his hand, Alex felt his face fill with hot heat and he bit his lip.

He heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Aaron, his first friend, throwing his shoulders back in laughter, his eyes brimming with tears.  
Alexander made a mental note to ask him what he was doing this summer.

Lafayette nudged Alex pulling him from his daze. “Are you excited for the plane ride, mon lion.” Alexander gave a faint nod, he wasn't looking forward to the flight, last time he had nothing but fear in his chest, but this time John would be there.  
Hercules stood and proclaimed he was getting more cold spaghetti, Alex pointed at his food. “Take mine.” Hercules shook his head. “Eat.” He demanded and swaggered off.  
Alex smiled as he watched off, forking a small amount of noodles and forcing it down.  
Whatever to get them off his case.  
After swallowing Alex continued to state into the eyes of his boyfriend, who was busy talking feverishly at Lafayette about all the places they'd visit.

Alex watched as Johns eyes went from full of excitement to cold panic, Alex could feel ice running down his veins as he examined his boyfriends face.  
He turned slowly, noticing the whole food hall had gone dead silent. 

His eyes landed on red and exhausted looking eyes.

Charles.

Alex could see his lips moving quickly, but yet all he could hear was a high pitched ringing.  
Everything came out clearly though when the gun was pulled out. A few staggered screams came though.  
“I fucking warned you.” Charles sobbed, his hands were shaking, and it looked like he was struggling to stand.  
“None of you believed me!” he screamed out, his hand running through his hair, tugging at it hard.

Before Alexander could realize for himself what he was doing, he was on his feet.  
The whispered begs of John and Lafayette were pushed back as he walked forward to stand in front of Charles, he raised a weak arm and held up his hand. “C-Charles.”  
The boys angry, tired eyes found his face, and he pointed the shaky gun towards him. “Stop.” Charles warned.  
“Please Charles. P-please.” Alex watched as his the by eyes scanned over him. “It's your fault. This is all your fault!” He staggered out, the gun still facing Alex, he swallowed hard trying to push back the knot tightening uncomfortably in his throat. “Charles” he croaked, his throat dry. “Stop! Stop saying my name!” his voice shrill, causing Alex to jump. “Okay, okay. I'll stop. Just. Please, don't do this.” Charles' body shivered continuously. He didn't want to do this, the gun lowered to his side.  
His eyes glued to the hand gun, weighing him down heavily. 

“It's your fault.” Charles' voice suddenly flat. “It's your fault.” He repeated.

“It's your fault. It's your fault. I'ts your fault.”

“It's your fault!” He screamed.

The gun was raised once more, it aimed towards Alexander.  
Alex heard a screeching. “Wait!” Coming from behind him, he turned to see Aaron reaching desperately towards Alexander, attempting to grab him out of the way.

The cock and bang rang through the thick silent air, a hard pressure slammed into Alexanders chest.  
There was no pain in the moment, just shock as his body stood standing, his head turned back when the weight filled his chest, he could feel the internal cracks of his bones as he looked forward, his eyes searched for Charles, who had the gun back down by his hip, Alex tried to find words to say, but nothing came.

His body suddenly pulled him down with a giant slam he fell to the ground.  
Another ear piercing bang rang out, seconds later Charles' limp body fell a few feet in front of him, his blood dripping from his head.  
Alex felt sick at that moment, not from the pain, like mentioned before he didn't feel it yet, but he could feel the warm thick blood pooling around him, the sticky metal smell burned his nostrils. 

A few seconds of silence before the room filled with screams and shouts. Shaking and grabbing hands pulled at Alex, he was flipped onto his back, his face staring right into Johns. “Alex, Alex, please. You're okay, you're okay. Someone will be here soon. You were so brave, you're so brave. You're okay.” he rambled, his tears spilling onto Alexanders face, he could feel the warmth of them.

Lafayette was dropped on knees, vomit sat next to him, he face was green and he kept shouting for someone to call an ambulance, Hercules was next to him, sobbing and screaming loudly.  
“Alex, look at me.” a warm hand held his head, his eyes gazed back up to his boyfriend. “You're okay, okay?” Alex nodded faintly, the warmth of Johns hand felt hotter by the second as his face began to turn colder.

“Alex, please, you can't leave. Alex, okay? We're okay, you're okay, everything going to be okay.” His sob wracking his body and shaking Alexanders body with him.  
“John.” Alexander his voice quavering.  
Johns eyes were glazed with tears, Alexander felt his own tears slip down the side of his eyes and into his hair. Johns shaking thumb grazed his face.  
Alexander could no longer feel his legs, his body began slowing and he was struggling with each breath, pain was coming over him, and he knew he wasn't okay. “I'm so sorry.” he said low his chest burned deep inside him, his teeth gritted as he staggered in more air. “I love you.”  
His weak hand lifted as far is it could, landing on top of Johns. His head felt like lead, he couldn't keep it up himself anymore, and John cradled him closer to his body.  
“I love you too Alexander. That's why you've gotta be okay. You cannot leave me like this!” Alexanders breaths got shallow as his heart slowed, his lungs filled with what felt like thick humid air. “Think of our trip, I was going to propose Alexander, please. We're gonna get married, okay?” He announced quietly. Alex forced himself to show a genuine smile. “Married.” he whispered.  
Alexanders hand fell limp as John nodded and leaned into him, the tears soaking into his hair.  
The smile slipped from his face. “Married.”


End file.
